With the rapid development of display technology, the requirements for the picture quality of the display device are constantly increasing, and especially the requirement of the uniformity of screen flicker in the display device is getting higher and higher.
Resistor capacitance (RC) delay is one of the main factors causing the uniformity of the screen flicker in the display device. The gate signal line of thin film transistor array substrate in the display device is affected by the RC delay to delay the electrical signal, so that the actual driving voltage in certain positions of the display device does not match the ideal driving voltage. That is, the feedthrough effects of the thin film transistor in respective regions of the gate signal line are inconsistent, resulting in a poor uniformity of the screen flicker of the display device, which seriously affects the quality of the display device and the user experience to the user.